Teen Titans Over Again
by DC'sBirds1031
Summary: What if Raven and Robin met each other way back before the Titans were even created? Will they be able to recognize each other again? Will romance bloom between them at each time? Or will their duties as heroes pull them apart from their feelings? NEW SUMMARY!
1. Go! Part 1

_Chapter 1: Go! Part 1_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, if I did, it would still be continue and Robin would be with Raven by now. And this is just a preview of what I'm going to do for a next fanfic of Rob and Rae after I finish "When There Was Me and You" which I hope you guys like it too. So I'll just finish up the story of the episode where the Teen Titans meet and formed. So yeah, I'll be working on the part 2 of this and I hope ya'll like it! And pardon me if the action is suck-ish but I will work on that. Enjoy!**

* * *

_3 weeks Ago.._

**Third POV**

_With Starfire_

Just outside a tiny planet called Earth, a spaceship which was belong to a clan of aliens who called themselves, Gordanians, the most powerful species of all. Inside, there's a metal casing, which was where a prisoner was trapped in. A prisoner from Tameran whom was named Koriander. She was full of anger by then, fuming at the thought of being a prisoner, a slave to a bunch of fish aliens. And with that, she used her powers and destroyed the casing using her laser eyes, the guards, who were alarmed by this, quickly ran to the cell. But they could not see anything as there was a heavy smoke coming from the casing, until a pair of green eyes glowed through it and and bolts of green powers were flying everywhere and some were aimed at the guards, which caused them to lose consciousness and fell on the floor.

The tameranian girl smirked in satisfaction until the alarm goes off, signaling to the Gordanians that their prisoner have escaped. Koriander used all her strength and flew directly to the ceiling which caused it to have a hole on it and flew out of the ship, which caused damages to the system, and without a second thought, she flew into planet Eart before any of the Gordanians capture her again.

* * *

_With Robin_

Somewhere in the dark alley of a city called Jump City in California, a burglar ran and ran deeper into the alley, away from an old lady whom he stole a purse from. As soon as he was far enough, he panted in exhaustion from running as he put his hands on his knees until he regained his relaxation state. He began to dig in the purse to see if there's any jewelries and money he could fine, until he noticed something moving the darkness. He looked around his surroundings and took out his pocketknife.

"Who's there?!", the burglar asked turning around if there's anything there. A caped figure loomed over the burglar and threw a birdarang, aiming at his pocketknife to disarm him. The caped figure came out from the darkness and revealed himself. The prince of Gotham otherwise known as the boy wonder or Robin, stared dangerously at the burglar, thinking to himself that burglars like him have no heart at all...just greediness. The man walked backwards slowly from the teenage boy, obviously afraid of what he was going to do to him, since now he was disarm. As he walked backwards, he realized that the boy was the one he heard his friends, who were just like him, burglars, talked about. The sidekick of the Dark Knight.

"You should have thought of that, before you committed crime.", he told him simply.

"Hey, aren't you that sidekick from Gotham? What are you doing in this kind of city?", he asked, still walking backwards from him. The masked boy narrowed his eyes and sighed inwardly, irritated by the fact that there were some people who only knew him as the Dark Knight's sidekick or the foster son of Bruce Wayne, one of the richest man in the country, or possibly the whole world. Robin didn't replied, but instead ran towards the man and kicked him.

The burglar quickly threw a fist at him but Robin dodged it, the man continuously tried to punch me using both fists but as always Robin dodged them moving his head right and left until he bent under and punched him hard on the stomach and kicked him, which pushed him away. The burglar wrapped his stomach around with his arms, aching from the strong, hard punch Robin gave him and almost tumbled down.

Robin ran towards him and jumped on the wall next to him to push himself towards the man and did a flip over, grabbing the man's shoulders, still in the air, and landed on his feet, causing the man to land hard on his back. But Robin wasn't finished yet, he grabbed the man once more and threw him on the wall. The burglar groaned in pain, turning a bit to feel comfortable again. For a teenage boy like him, he's really strong.

"Hey! This isn't your town! Aren't you working with-?", Robin cut the man off.

"Just moved here. And from now on, _**I work**_**_ alone_."**, Robin simply answered his questions. Just then a glowing, what looks like a comet, flew into their direction and landed a couple of blocks away, causing an explosion. Robin was about to investigate it until he reminded himself about the burglar. He narrowed his eyes at him and grabbed him. Tying him upside down so he won't escape.**  
**

* * *

_With Raven_

_'Welcome home again.', _the azarathian empath thought to herself dryly, she was back from her birth place called Azarath, she actually came back here on Earth not too long ago. The azarathian, who goes by the name of Raven, looked around at her surroundings. She was in a dark alley, much to her liking. She was about to go into the city until she heard noises, **VERY loud **noises. She walked on the path where the noises were coming from. She found herself walking towards the center of the city until she saw a red-headed girl with glowing green eyes hit the boy with her arms linked together or ore like _lock_ together. She continued to watch them to see what was happening, the masked boy was somehow arousing her familiarization.

_'Why does he seem so familiar?', _she thought to herself.

* * *

_Back to Robin_

_'Geez, she's as strong as Superman.', _Robin thought, but never stopped fighting with her. He looked at her as she jumped towards him, trying to hit him again, but Robin have quick reflexes so he moved quickly to another place just before she could finally hit him again. Robin took out his bo staff and ran towards her, hitting her with his bo staff, which caused her to fly threw a car and damaged it, since she was a really strong girl. Robin smirked in satisfaction and aimed his bo staff at her but his weapon broke into a million of pieces due to the Tamarenian girl's strength. The girl stood up, smirking back at him as she cracked her neck.

"Zota.", she said in a different kind of language, as if she was saying, 'Not bad. My turn.'. She ran towards him once more to hit him again but was hit by a green mountain goat, which led her flying off once again. The green animal morphed back into a short in height, pixie-like ears, green-skinned boy. He stood straight in front of the boy wonder, putting the side of his hand on his forehead like a soldier, greeting his commander.

"Ex-patrol member, Beastboy sir! How can I hel-", the green changeling, whom called himself 'Beastboy' stopped, not finishing his sentence as he agape in utter shock, wondering if this was the boy wonder, the famous son or side kick of the Dark Knight aka Bruce Wayne.

"Wowzers! You're **Robin **aren't you sir?"

* * *

_Back to Raven at that time_

_'Robin?', _she asked herself in thought. She looked down at her bracelet, which was hidden underneath her sleeve, It was a simple bracelet with the pendants which represent her, but she was looking only at one particular pendant, a left side of a broken heart with the letters carved, 'BF', in a short form of 'Best Friends', but the 'Forever' part was on the other part of the heart, which was belong to someone she cared a lot.

* * *

"Well, you can start by not calling me 'sir'.", Robin said, irritated by that word since Beast boy saved his life. Beast boy, was really amazed that his 'idol', Robin, would be right in front of him. Sparkles started to be around him, still a bit dazed by him.

"Well let me just say tha-"

"Beast boy was it?", Robin cut him off with his question, trying to remind him something very important.

"Yes Sir."

Robin pointed him the direction where he hit the alien girl to. They looked at it and found her, lifting a bus, and threw it, aiming at their direction. They separate ways, avoiding to be hit by the vehicle. Out of the blue, a muscular man, around the age of 17, wearing a grey hoodie and black sweatpants, jumped in front of the bus, putting both of his bare hands on it, with all his strength he put the bus on stop and put it beside where he's standing.

"Yo! Who in here is messing up my neighborhood?!.", he asked, practically yelling. Beast boy stood in front of his and pointed to the alien girl,

"She started it!", he complained.

The tameranian girl, walked towards them a bit, she pointed her fists, aiming at them for her to shoot. And just like that, starbolts were shot at them. And smoke was coming out, she smiled in satisfaction, thinking that she have finally defeated them. But she was wrong. They came out of the smoke and started running like hell. The alien girl began to shoot her starbolts once more, the three heroes were still running while avoiding to get hit. By then, starbolts were flying everywhere, causing damages on houses and buildings. The alien girl bent on her knees in exhaustion, her whole body was steaming from shooting starbolts aimlessly at them.

The trio managed to hid behind the bus which was recently used to hit them but was stopped. They panted and panted, Robin slowly poked his head out of the bus and looked at her. He turned away, still panting a bit.

"The girl is going to wreck the whole city.", Cyborg pointed out the fact, that their end might be nearing close. Robin narrowed his eyes at himself, motivating himself by thinking that this was not the reason why he left Gotham and why he left his mentor.

"I won't let her. I'm not going to lose this fight.", Robin replied in determination. He ran out of his hiding spot along with Beast boy and Cyborg, they were drawing near to her, but stopped by a black mist in a shape of a raven. They widened their eyes in utter shock. The mist faded away into their direction, going back to its source. Raven teleported herself behind the trio.

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer.", she suggested.

_'That voice...Rachel?', _Robin thought to himself, the back of his head still facing her. Robin turned around, hoping to find something or _someone_ just right behind him. He looked at the teenage girl, with the most beautiful yet familiar amethyst eyes, wearing a cape with a hood which practically covered everything of her which was hard for him to know if she was the one. But thinking that he would that later, since there are much more bigger problems than that, he nodded at her, telling her that he understood her.

"Stand down.", Robin ordered.

"What?! Do you think you're the boss or something?", Cyborg asked, irritated that a teenage boy who seemed younger than him began ordering him stuff to do.

"Just give me a chance.", Robin asked him.

Cyborg, just stay quiet and sighed.

Robin then walked up to the alien girl. She could sense him coming near her, with a blink of an eye, she stood up, her arms ready to shoot him. Robin back away a little, putting up both hands.

"Easy. My name is Robin. And I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help.", Robin explained, taking his tool out of his utility belt.

"Gontam! Gontam! Udikar!", Robin didn't understood what he was saying but it seemed like she was telling him, 'Don't you dare come nearer or I'll hurt you!'.

Robin just stared at her, putting up his tool to help her escape from the handcuffs. Robin, put her hand down and unlocked her handcuffs. The alien girl's eyes stop glowing and she put her powers down, looking at him.

"There. No maybe we coul-mmff?!", the Tameranian girl cut him off with a kiss by pulling him close to her by the neck. Robin, who was clearly shock at her actions and not enjoying it at all because her lips were bruising his because of how strong she put force on it and he could feel his jaw almost breaking. The girl broke off the kiss and dropped him on the ground, leaving him still in shock.

"If you wish not to be destroy. You must leave me alone!", the alien girl demanded and with that she flew off. The 4 teenagers just stood there, not knowing what to do next. Except for Beast boy...

"So, I'm Beast boy, who are you?", he asked the muscular man.

* * *

**DUHN DUHN DUHN! What do you think will happen next?...toodles!**


	2. Go! Part 2

_Chapter 2: Go! Part 2_

* * *

"Well, whoever she was, the girl knows how to make an impression.", the hooded man commented. Robin stood up from his 'shocking position' on the ground recently and just stayed quiet. The buildings were damaged, the pizza place's balcony was ruined and the vehicles were on fire.

_'Why the hell did she kiss me? I swear she might be Superman's 2nd cousin or relative, with a strength like that, she could also go hard on the lips, man it hurts!', _Robin complained in his mind, rubbing his lips and chin. Normally it was only the girls in a fan club of his or somebody who was actually HUMAN would do something like that, not strangers from outer space.

"Well I think **WE **made the pretty good impression, the crazy space girl is gone, the city is saved, mission accomplish. Right, sir?", the green changeling asked the boy wonder. Robin was now irritated at him for calling him 'Sir' again. He turned around and face him.

"Seriously. Stop. Calling. Me. That.", Robin gritted through his teeth. Beast boy once again stood straight and put his hand on his forehead.

"Rogers!"

Robin rolled his eyes under his domino mask. "Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help.", he started to walk away from the three teenagers, finding the alien intruder by his own. Raven, was disappointed, well you couldn't clearly see the expression on her face, but deep down she was, she was disappointed because the boy wonder might not be the one she was looking for, she highly doubted it.

"You're going to track down the alien?"

"I have to find out if she's a threat.", Robin replied shortly, still walking away from them. Beast boy ran up to him to ask a question that may change his whole life or his career.

"Uh si-I mean Robin? Do you maybe need a-?", Robin cut him off, stood on his tracks for awhile. "Sorry, I want solo. I'm not really looking for a team.", he answered and continued to walk again.

"Need a sidekick?", Beast boy finished his sentence and slouched, his pixie-like ears bent down, feeling rejected by his 'idol'. He turned around and saw the two other teenagers walking away in different directions too, until Beast boy asked, "Hey any of you guys want some pizza?", he called out after them.

"I shouldn't. I have better things to do.", Raven replied, in a dry voice, continue walking. Beast boy then looked directly behind him and found the hooded guy and ran towards him. As he finally caught up with him, he began walking beside him, as if they were best buddies.

"So looks like its just you and me now.", Beastboy said, in a quite cheery voice. But the man beside hi decided to ignore him, imagining him as if he wasn't there at all. Beastboy, who noticed this, tried to get his attention by walking backwards in front of him and talk about him not hanging out with someone since he quit his former team and asked if he plays video games. The hooded man stopped walking, causing Beastboy to bump on him.

He pulled down his hood and led the annoying green changeling took a good long look at him. "There! Take a good long look! I have an accident and now I'm a monster! Get it!? I'm A CYBORG!", the half machine half human yelled at him. Beast boy widened his eyes a bit in surprise with a mixture of shock,

"Cyborg? Cool!", he then looked at him in every angle, his mind was full of wonders about his new cyborg friend.

"Dude! You're like robot man 2.0!", he exclaimed in excitement. Cyborg who was confused and a bit weirded out by him, stood still.

"You're one creepy dude, you know that?", Cyborg said, looking at him.

"Hehe. You called me 'dude'"

At that moment a spaceship was covering the starry night sky, they looked up at it and widened their eyes, in a state of shock. It flew directly to a small, tiny land near the city, and dropped a some sort of tower or what looks like a time-bomb on the tiny island and a holographic alien appeared from it.

"Looks like space girl have friends.", Cyborg said. "Or enemies.", Robin added, standing beside them once more. Looking at the hologram to see what the alien have to say. Raven walked behind them again and waited.

_"People of Earth. We have come to your planet, hunting an escape prisoner. **A really dangerous prisoner.** Do_ **_not_**_ interfere and we will leave your city in minimum damages. If you attempt to assist her, your destruction **will be absolute.**", _and with that, it vanished back into the tower-like time-bomb and the spaceship above opened and revealed a hundreds of its aliens, with weapons.

"Those are really scary aliens.", Beast boy said, his body shook a bit in fear. Raven rolled her eyes and sent calmness to his body to calm him down. "They told us not to interfere.", Raven reminded, looking at them. The aliens flew out of the spaceship and headed towards the city. Ready to attack and find their prisoner and.

"You're still going after them,aren't you?", Cyborg asked, looking at the boy wonder, narrowing his eyes and nodded. "Can we come too?", Beast boy asked with excitement, finally more action to do ever since he quite the Doom Patrol Team. Robin thought for a moment and smiled a bit.

"Well maybe I can team up, just this once.", the three teenagers smiled softly and with that, they headed towards the place where the aliens were heading to. Except for one mysterious teenager. _  
_

_'I can't. Because I **shouldn't** be a hero. No one, nothing that was born evil is a hero.', _Raven reminded herself, ever since she knew who she truly was and what was her purpose of being in this world, she always told herself that, nothing, born evil, is good. She turned around and was a bout to walk away until someone stopped her for a moment.

"You're not coming?", Robin asked walking towards her a bit and waited for an answer. "I'm not a hero-type.", she said, turning her head so she could see him enough. "Trust me, if you knew **what I'm really am**, you **wouldn't** want me around.", she added, and turned around, expecting him to shrug off and leave her alone. But he didn't, instead, he put his hand on her shoulder for a bit of comfort and smiled a bit.

**"I know enough."**, he told her, she froze for a second, somehow, the way he accepted her was very familiar, like someone, other than her mother, **did** accepted her before, not knowing, or caring what she have, would, should, do to this world. She turned her whole body around and smiled softly back softly at him. He looked at the three teenagers and offered his hand to shake.

"By the way, I'm Robin. And I'm guessing only Beast boy knows that.", he introduce himself to them. Cyborg took his hand and nodded a bit.

"Victor Stone. But you can call me Cyborg."

Robin turned to Raven and shook he hand a bit. "Raven.", she said in a somewhat dry voice but with a bit of emotion in it. Robin notice that the way he touched her hand was a bit familiar, since he have his gloves on, he mentally cursed to himself of even considering gloves in his uniform. They pulled away, until something shiny on Raven's wrist caught Robin's eyes, it was a bracelet. And with that a short memory came into is mind,

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Rachel?", the little boy, aged 6, with steel blue eyes and his hair was jet black, asked the little girl, same age as him, with amethyst eyes and long, quite curly violet hair, was sitting on the balcony of their tree house which was on the little girl whom he called 'Rachel'. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want to give you something.", said the little boy, and he revealed a box, not big, not small, just a right size to fit on his small hands, which he hid behind his back just a minute ago and showed to his friend. Rachel raised her eyebrow, curious about what Richard, the little boy was going to give her. Richard opened the the box, and revealed a bracelet with pendants that represent his bestfriend, Rachel._

_The teacup pendants represents her love for drink tea, the book represents her love for reading, the raven represents of her love for ravens, the star represents of her hobby, star gazing, the chess piece pendant represents her liking of playing chess and the last one was a half of a heart with the letters carved, 'B' and 'F', which stands for "Best Friends"._

_'Oh, Richard, its beautiful.", she said lightly touching the bracelet. "You like it?", he asked his face lit up a bit when he heard of how beautiful the bracelet he's giving her. _

_"I love it.", Rachel smiled at him. And with that Richard's face lit up fully like a Christmas lights, he took the bracelet out of the box and helped Rachel to put it around her wrist. She smiled at the half of the heart shaped pendant but frowned when she realized the "Forever" part was missing._

_"Where is the 'Forever' part?", Rachel asked looking up at him. Richard flashed his 'famous' smile, as he called it, and took out the keys of his house from his pocket and showed her the "Forever" part of the heart, it was chained to it like a key chain. He connect the 2 parts together and the "BFF" on the heart glowed, as if it was symbolizing that their friendship will last forever and always. _

_Rachel smiled at it and looked up at her bestfriend. "Thank you.", she whispered and pulled his into a hug. Richard hugged her back._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Cliffy! XP**_  
_


	3. Go! Part 3

_Teen Titans Over Again_

_Chapter 3: Go! Part 3_

* * *

"Uh..si-I mean Robin? Hello? Earth to Robin.", Beast boy called him once again, waving his hands up and down in front of his domino ask, wondering if he was listening. Robin blinked for a few times under his masked, shaking his head for a bit.

"Wha-what?", he asked, rubbing his head a bit, as if someone hit him with a metal rod. Raven raised her eyebrow in the shadow of her hood, curious of what the boy wonder was thinking. Robin just stood there, if the memory was just a dream. Even though he knew it wasn't true. Memories from his past came back to him, like someone hit him with a brick and a note of his practically lost memories tied to it.

He opened his mouth to ask but was interfered by a sudden explosion behind them. He mentally cursed once more and made a mental note to ask later after this fight. The 4 teenagers quickly ran into the scene, ready for whatever was going to happen.

The aliens were already on their search party, trashing and damaging the buildings and the vehicles to find their escaped prisoner. Robin was the first one to interfere them, by running towards them, with his extra bo staff he took out from his utility belt, and hit in every direction at the enemies. Raven then took the second turn, using her powers to lift one of the lamp posts and threw it towards the enemies, causing them to get hit and collapsed on the ground, unconcious for the moment.

Cyborg ran around, shooting the aliens with his laser arm and punched those who were in front of him. Beast boy morphed into a Rhinoceros, charging towards the aliens and hit them with his large, pointy horn, tossing and pushing them in different directions.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven chanted her spell, grabbing a handful of the aliens with her powers and threw them across the street with such strength. Robin, finished his fight with the last alien standing by jumping in the air once more and kicked it with all his strength, causing it to flew into one of the main entrance of a building and hit hard on it.

...

"We make a great team, didn't we si- I mean Robin?", Beast boy asked, looking at the area which being alien-free. Robin thought for a moment about what Beast boy said.

_'You know, you're not proving yourself to Bruce if you just stay solo. You are telling him that your just like him, always being a single hero, without any help from other people, no matter how much he really needed it.', _his conscious said frankly, Robin raised his eyebrow under his masked, maybe his conscious was right. Robin made another mental note to ask if they wanted to be a team.

Robin turned to Beast boy and smiled a bit, nodding his head slowly.

* * *

The four of them ran further into streets, trying to avoid being seen from the aliens, and decided to think of a plan first and went inside a dark alley. They agreed to Raven's idea of searching the alien's prisoner first and see if she could help them.

"We need a way to find her though.", Robin pointed out.

"She's near.", Raven answered right after, earning odd looks from everyone, an anime sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. "I can sense things.", Raven explained. Beast boy then morphed himself into a do and sniffed around area to see if the dark girl was right. He then found an odd scent coming from somewhere nearb and turned back to his human form.

"I think I got her scent.", he informed. Cyborg looked at the GPS which was built on his arm, and located a heartbeat coming nearby, but not any ordinary heartbeat, one that could come from someone who's not from their planet.

"I think I got her. She's over there. I think in the candy store where I used to buy my snacks.", Cyborg added in. Robin smiled mentally, maybe teaming up again wouldn't be bad after all.

The four teens then ran to the location where the alien girl was supposed to be and found her, gobbling candies which were still wrapped in their wrappers. They froze for a moment, in a state of shock.

"Uhh.. They taste better with the wrappers off them...", Beast boy suggested loudly. Cyborg, Raven and Robin mentally smacked their foreheads. The alien girl turned around, her hands were glowing, ready to shoot the people who dared to disturb her. She then realized that they were the ones whom she have told to leave her be.

"I thought I have told you to leave me alone. Have you forgotten?", she asked, her hands were still armed. Robin took one step forward, "Look, we just want to help.", he explained, gesturing the others of wanting to help her. The alien girl, still have a stern look on her face, but her mind was processing her choices. She softened her look a bit and extinguished her powers.

"Alright.", she said.

* * *

**Okay, I know, its kinda short and I'm really sorry if you're expecting one heck of a chapter because you guys deserve it because your patient enough to wait for me to update so I'm really sorry. I'm actually on vacation here in the Philippines so I thought you guys deserve this to read. So, I'm hoping you guys can bear with me a bit more.**

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this and R&R!**

**DC'sBirds1031**


	4. Go! Part 4

_Teen Titans Over Again_

_Chapter 4: Go! Part 4_ **(#FoundYou)**

**Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry for the delay and for the short chapter I wrote in Chapter 3, well don't fear for the delays anymore because your AWESOME WRITER is back! And I hope that you guys can help me to keep my promise to myself that I will always and only update chapters on my stories on either Fridays and Saturdays unless there is an examination coming up or maybe on holidays or days when I'm completely free, so you guys can help me by bearing with that...plllllleeeeeaaaassssseeee? *makes puppy eyes* and I'll return a favor by not making this a preview anymore, but a FULL STORY OF IT! Exciting right? Well just enjoy this last chapter of the very first meeting of Teen Titans and the "kind of first meeting again" of the birds...oh and by the way, this story will be the some sort of present time story like people have iphones and blah blah blah. So anyways I'll be making hashtags as their episode's status. So enjoy!**

* * *

"I am not a prisoner. I am a prize. The Gordians are delivering me to the Sididal, one of the most highest royal creatures of the universe.", the red-haired alien girl explained to them, they were still in the candy shop where they have found her, hiding from the Gordians for awhile to let the alien girl explain why they were trying to find her and how to defeat the invaders. The alien girl looked down on the floor with shame, shameful for dragging innocent people to her problem. Robin, who felt sorry for her, walked towards her but left couple of feet between them, "Don't worry we'll help you. I promise."

Raven looked away from them, something about the promise Robin was giving to the alien girl reminded her of how someone, who promised her that no matter what happens, they would not leave each other, but it seemed now that that promise was broken years ago and yet she still needed to find that person even if it meant hurting herself again. _'Wait, something's up...', _"Guys look out!", she shouted pointed towards the wall, and with a blink of an eye, the wall that was concealing the inside of the store and them was damaged by the laser rays that was shooting from the weapons of the Gordians.

The 5, well 4 teenagers and the alien girl, quickly stood up and recovered by a second from their state of shock and got ready to fight them. Everyone, including the Gordians paused for effect and the group of newly found heroes for the city of Jump ran towards them, Cyborg, punched every single one of the Gordians who were getting in his way, while Robin used his second bo-staff which he kept in his belt just in case of situations like this and hit them in every direction and techniques. Beast boy morphed into a Rhino again and charged towards them, tossing and hitting them in every direction of the city and left them unconscious. Starfire too, hit them with all her strength while Raven used her powers and spells to defeat them. And with that, the 4 teenagers and the alien girl have won this fight, for now.

* * *

"Aw Man. My suit.", Cyborg complained, looking at his now shredded hoodie which was supposed to cover his robotic features. Beast boy widened his eyes in disbelief, he wondered why Cyborg couldn't just realize how cool and awesome the way he was.

"Who cares? You look way better without a hood.", Beast boy commented in a honest opinion. Cyborg really did look cooler without clothing. Instead, the half machine man rolled his eyes, "As if I'm going to take that from the boy with goofy eyes.", he said a bit coldly, gesturing to him his grey mask.

Beast boy looked hurt at his sentence and said, "Goofy? But its cool, it makes me more good-looking, isn't it?", he asked the alien girl who was beside Cyborg the whole time. She looked at him with a pity face and shook her head as her answer. Beast boy looked more hurt and disappointed at those answers,

"But what about my secret identity?"

"I do not think you have a secret identity, you are...green-skinned.", said the red-head girl.

Beast boy widened his eyes once more, clearly the alien girl had a point, he tried to say something to make up for that point, but no words came out. He shut his mouth and pulled off his mask, seeing that she really have a good point. Robin made his way back towards the other three, after having a conversation with Raven of how to attack the invaders.

"This isn't over. Now that we have interfered.", he reminded them.

"Yes, Tralgon, the main leader of the Gordians will strike harder.", added Starfire, seconds later, the holographic alien from the tiny island appeared once again, with a furious face. "Fools! Your interference have endanger your city! And in that case, your city will be **destroy **completely!", and with that the hologram was turned off and the gigantic spaceship flew over to where they were standing and released its gigantic, deathly laser which was now pointing at them. Raven stared at it for a moment, and only one word that came out of her mouth in a dry sarcastic voice, "Great."

* * *

"This is all your fault! I have commanded you to leave me alone and you insisted of being nice!", Starfire yelled at the masked boy wonder, which then made him angry too. "My fault?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT TROUBLE INTO THE CITY! YOU BLAST ME! YOU KISSED ME SO HARD THAT PRACTICALLY BREAKS MY JAW! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US THAT THEY HAVE A GIGANTIC WEAPON THAT COULD KILL US ALL!", Robin retaliated.

"Duuuudddee! I can't believe you talk me into this!", Beast boy yelled at Cyborg. Cyborg looked at him oddly yet furious, "SAY WHAT?!".

And with that, the 4 were now into a argument, except for a certain dark bird who was muttering about idiots who were taking their precious time over their pointless word battle. The 4 made it to the point where she could not take it anymore,

"SHUT UP! SAVE THE FREAKING ARGUMENTS FOR THE HONEYMOON AND FOCUS! THE CITY IS IN DANGER AND YOU GUYS ARE WASTING TIME OVER POINTLESS WORD BATTLES AND WASTING MY PRECIOUS TIME TO MAKE YOU ALL STAY FOCUS!", she shouted at them, furiously. A few minutes later she calmed down and looked at them with a hard stern stare. Robin sighed for a moment, "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you guys, but now, I understand it doesn't matter how we got into this. We're in it, and we **will **get out of it, _**together."**_

And with that, the 4 teenagers nodded their heads with a small smile at the boy wonder.

"Come on. We have a city to save.", he said with a smile.

* * *

Raven transported them into the spaceship, with a complain from Beast boy saying how cold and dark her powers are...earning a glare from Robin. They began sneaking in quietly, with Robin leading them, followed by Beast boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven.

"We have to find the fire control room, we don't have much time.", Robin commanded them, walking towards another hallway, leading them into a room. Raven, stopped at her tracks for a moment, thinking about what Beast boy had just said and sighed sadly. _'He's right. I'm cold and dark. And all because of my-', _her thoughts were cut off by Cyborg, whom have noticed she wasn't following behind them at the moment, "Mind telling me why you're always alone?", he asked.

"You heard the green kid. I don't fit in here.", she replied, this time, with some emotions in her voice instead of her monotone. Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder, "His green, I'm half machine, and she's from outer space. You fit in just fine.", he comforted her, making her chuckled a bit with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the fire control room. _

"Lord Tralgon, the weapon has reach full power.", one of the soldiers, who were powering the weapon they were going to use informed his commander. Tralgon, turned his seat to face him,

"Then begin the firing sequence."

They did what they were commanded to do and with that Tralgon smiled wickedly. "The 5 heroes would not stop the great Tralgon this time.", or so he thought-

**BOOM!**

The door behind them was blasted off by Cyborgs canon arm. The team then revealed themselves from the smoke.

"We're **not **5 heroes. We're** one team**.", Robin said in a matter of fact.

"GET THEM!", Tralgon ordered his soldiers and they charged towards them, followed by the team to them. Robin gave one of them a good hard kick, Cyborg with his strength and canon arm, Raven with her powers, Starfire with her starbolts and her strength of course and Beast boy whom morphed into a kangaroo and jumped on them with such strength that no one have ever imagine of a skinny green boy like him.

Until one of them gave him a punch, sending him flying over the wall, the soldier was about to blast him with his weapon when Starfire flew in front of him and punched him in the face and ran to Beast boy to help him get up. Raven who was currently shielding herself from another soldier, could not focus the shield as the soldier was trying to hit her hard as he could. She was on her knees, still have her powers to shield her, until the soldier destroyed it and was about to his her...until the boy wonder jumped onto the soldier's shoulder, distracting him from hurting Raven. Raven watched in a state of shock, someone was actually trying to save her...

Robin got off the soldier's shoulders and flew his fist to him and a kick after that. He was about to hit him again until the soldier grabbed him from the foot and threw him to the wall.

"Robin!", Raven cried out, and flew to him. She grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulders, helping him to get up. She looked up, seeing her other 3 friends in trouble. She closed her eyes and chanted her mantra under her breath, keeping her powers in check.

"Leave my friends alone! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Raven chanted her spell powerfully, causing the engine to blow up and defeated every single one of the Gordians, the spaceship they were in landed on the sea, thanks to Raven. Robin stood up from Raven arms and gave her a "Thanks" smile. Raven nodded weakly and almost collapse from how much energy she had put in that spell, Robin caught her in time, putting his arms around her and knelt on the floor. Raven, pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Sorry I-"

"Don't be. Thanks to you, it's over.", Robin cut her off with a smile, earning a smile, not small, not big, but just a right smile to thank him. But the moment was cut off by Cyborg...

"Okay, I'm going to say this **once**. Booya!"

* * *

_Hours later..._

"Woah, this is a really great view of the city.", Beast boy awed at the sun rising across the city, making the buildings shine. Raven, too, was awed by it as a memory flashed in her mind, a little boy telling her how much he loved the sun rise.

Cyborg nodded at his little green friend, "Somebody ought need to build a house here. "

"Yeah, if you like sunshine on the beach.", Raven laughed a little at Beast boy's comment.

"You know, you're kind of funny.", she said, smiling a little. Beast boy widened his eyes with sparkle on each of it. "You think I'm funny? DUDE! I know some funny jokes!", he told her excitedly, making her a bit uncomfortable.

Starfire walked behind them slowly and stopped, "Please, do I look nice?", she asked. The 4 teenagers turned around to look at her, her metal clothing was removed which only leaves her with a short sleeveless shirt which was way above her belly button, and a skirt , practically hides her thighs and her long purple boots.

"Dudes...I don't know why but she reminds me of Miley-ow!", Beast boy was cut off by Raven, smacking him on the head and Cyborg, elbowing him hard on the ribs. Robin shrugged the sentence off with a question, "We still don't know your name."

"In your language, it will be Star-Fire.", she answered.

"Well Starfire, Welcome to Earth.", Cyborg greeted her with a huge smile, along with Raven but with a small smile instead.

Robin then took out three yellow walkie-talkies and gave it to Beast boy, Raven and Starfire.

"I thought we might need to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I created these."

"And I made it out of my own circuits.", Cyborg added proudly.

**"When there's trouble, you know who to call."**

* * *

**FINISH! Look out for the next episode or just another chapter which is not mentioned in the comics or the show of Teen Titans! Btw, I'm really sorry for changing the beautiful moment of the birds. I just felt like it was too soon, anyways, don't you worry because they will know each other once more in the later chapters of this.**

**Ciao,**

**DC'sBirds1031**


End file.
